


Reversed Blade (Original Ver.)

by Sorlteny



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Charle & Hunter Morris AU
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorlteny/pseuds/Sorlteny
Summary: Original (Korean) version of Reversed Blade
Relationships: Charle Ceres & Morris Dietrich
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 제 두 번째 스도리카 팬픽인 "Reversed Blade ; 뒤집힌 칼날" 원본입니다 :D
> 
> 뱀파이어 샤를 X 뱀파이어 헌터 모리스 설정의 AU이고, 이 설정은 Asteria 님으로부터 빌려왔습니다 :)
> 
> 재밌게 읽어주세요!

“죄송합니다만, 여기가 디트리히 씨 댁입니까? 안에 누구 계십니까?”

갑자기 들려온 소리에 샤를은 읽고 있던 책에서 눈을 뗀다. 모리스는 아직 돌아오지 않았다. 이 늦은 시간에 누군가 모리스의 집에 방문하는 건 확실히 이상한 일이지만, 그렇다고 아예 없는 일은 아니었다. 잠깐 대답을 할까 하고 고민한 샤를은 이내 급한 일이 아닐 거라고 생각하고 다시 책 속으로 눈을 돌린다. 샤를이 모리스의 집에서 살기 시작한 이후 그가 혼자 집 밖으로 나가는 일은 거의 없었다. 애초에 낮에는 그가 나갈 수 없었고, 밤에는 대부분의 시간을 밖에서 돌아온 모리스와 보내기 때문이었다. 또한 모리스가 샤를을 뱀파이어 헌터 협회로부터 감추기 위해서는 샤를이 최대한 밖에 모습을 드러내지 말아야 하기도 했다—샤를이 모리스의 집을 드나드는 것을 보고 혹여나 누가 의심이라도 하면 어쩌겠는가? 그렇기에 샤를이 뱀파이어임을 아는 사람이 없음에도 샤를은 모리스의 집 밖을 거의 벗어나지 않았다.

“아무도 안 계십니까?? 디트리히 씨와 관련된 급한 일입니다!”

…그렇기는 하지만 이번은 예외로 해야 할 것 같다. 사실 예전에도 몇 번 이렇게 급한 일이라며 찾아온 사람을 샤를이 대신 맞이한 적이 있기는 하다. 어차피 급히 다시 떠나야 하는 사람들이기에 샤를이 누구인지 의문을 갖는 사람은 아무도 없었다.

샤를은 자리에서 일어나 옷깃을 단정히 하고 대문이 있는 정원으로 나선다. 모리스의 집은 예전 자신의 저택처럼 크거나, 화려한 건 아니었지만 꽤나 단정하고 잘 갖춰져 있었다. 샤를이 사실상 이곳으로 거처를 완전히 옮기면서 그의 집에 보태준 덕도 있었다.

“디트리히 씨는 지금 집에 안 계십니다. 혹시 용무가 무엇이신지요?”  
“디트리히 씨께 급히 전해드려야 할 물건이 있습니다. 여기 가지고 왔는데, 극비의 물건이라 밖에놓아두고 가는 것은 곤란합니다.”  
“그런가요…”

샤를은 작게 한숨을 쉬며 대문을 연다. 웬만하면 얼굴을 보이지 않으려고 했었는데 이런 일이라면 어쩔 수 없다. 어차피 물건을 받기만 하면 되는 일이니 크게 상관은 없을 것이다.

“..?”

열린 대문 밖으로 샤를이 본 것은 평소와 다를 바 없는 대문 밖 텅 빈 거리뿐이다. 분명 방금 전까지 이야기하던 사람은 어디…

“..!”

_휘익—_

언제 들어왔는지, 뒤쪽에서 어떤 사람이 샤를의 뒤를 향해 강철 막대기 같은 것을 휘두른다. 샤를은 반사적으로 몸을 돌려 일격을 피한다. 샤를이 인간의 피를 충분히 먹지 않기에 힘이 강한 뱀파이어는 아니지만, 그래도 뱀파이어의 신체능력은 대부분 상당히 좋은 수준이다. 책벌레에, 마른 체구의 샤를 역시 예외는 아니었다.

“…당신, 누구야?”  
“……”

대답이 돌아올 리가 없다. _그렇다면 직접 알아내는 수밖에—_

_휙—_

상대의 두 번째 일격을 가까스로 피한 샤를은 공격용 룬 마법을 전개한다. 그러나 상대 역시 만만치 않다. 가볍게 샤를의 공격을 피한다. _그렇다면—_

“…크윽…!”

샤를은 갑자기 옆구리에 엄청난 통증을 느끼고 바닥에 쓰러진다. 그의 뒤에서 또 다른 남자가 몽둥이를 들고 나타난다. 먼저 상대하고 있던 남자가 나타난 남자와 눈짓을 한 번 주고받고는 비틀거리고 있는 샤를의 머리에 정통으로 일격을 날린다.

새하얗게 흐려져 가는 샤를의 시야에 마지막으로 보인 건, 핏빛으로 빛나는 두 쌍의 눈동자였다.


	2. Chapter 2

“오늘따라 정말 귀찮게도 하는군…”

뱀파이어 헌터가 하는 일이 뱀파이어가 어디 있는지 알아내고, 처리하는 것 외에 뭐가 더 있다고! 모리스는 누구든지 그 이름을 모르는 자가 없을 정도로 저명한 헌터이다. 그럼에도 불구하고 서류작업을 해야 하는 건 명성에 관계 없이 똑같다. 멍청한 윗대가리 원숭이들이 시키는 대로 책상에 앉아서 의미 없는 글자나 끄적이는 것보다 당장 거리에 나가서 조금이라도 더 거닐며 직접 관찰하는 것이 훨씬 의미가 있을 텐데. 그 멍청이들은 ‘미래에 뱀파이어를 상대할 때 참고자료로 사용하기 위해’서 뱀파이어 헌터 협회의 모든 헌터들에게 자신이 처리한 사건에 대해 기록하도록 한다. 그런 쓸데없는 짓거리만 계속 해 봤자 실전 경험 없이는 아무것도 소용없다는 걸 백 번을 이야기해도 들어먹지도 않는다. 모리스는 욕을 내뱉고 싶은 것을 몇 번이고 속으로 삼키며 서류작업을 계속한다. 끝도 없어 보이던 이 망할 문서들도 거의 바닥을 드러내기 시작한다.

얼마 가지 않아 마지막 서류 작성을 마친 모리스는 신경질적으로 서류 뭉치를 내야 할 곳에 던지다시피 내려놓고 협회 건물을 나선다. 그의 허리춤에 달린 은 채찍이 달빛을 받아 은은히 빛난다.

평소대로라면 이미 집에 도착하고도 남았을 시간이다. 어쩌면 샤를이 집에서 걱정하고 있을 지도 모르겠다. 별 일 없다고 이야기하는데도 항상 늦게 들어올 때면 세상 큰 일이라도 난 것처럼 그를 기다리고 있던 샤를이다. 모리스는 또 잔소리 한바탕 듣겠거니 하고 생각하며 발걸음을 옮긴다. 

적막한 밤거리를 걸어가며 모리스는 생각에 잠긴다. 요즘 들어 유독 이 지역에서 뱀파이어 사건이 심심찮게 터지는 바람에 분위기가 꽤나 흉흉하다. 방금 전까지 계속 자신을 비롯한 여러 헌터들이 협회 건물에 남아 작업을 하고 있던 것도 요즘 들어 일거리가 많아졌기 때문이다. 그런 탓에 샤를에게도 더더욱 몸조심할 것을 당부하곤 했다. 샤를이 다른 인간의 피를 탐할 거라는 의심은 버린 지 오래이지만, 혹여나 샤를이 이상한 일에 휘말리기라도 한다면 샤를이나 자신이나 입장이 애매해진다. 

간혹 모리스는 샤를이 자신의 ‘직업’ 에 대해 속으로 어떻게 생각하고 있을지에 대해 궁금해한다. 샤를이 아무리 다른 인간의 피를 마시는 것을 꺼리는 뱀파이어라지만 그래도 뱀파이어다. 그리고 모리스는 그런 뱀파이어들을 사냥하는 헌터다. 겉으로 샤를도, 모리스도 이에 대해 깊이 이야기하지는 않지만, 그래도 일반적으로 자신의 종족을 사냥하는 헌터와 매일 같이 지낸다는 건 어딘가 꺼림칙한 부분이 있지 않을까 하는 생각이 든다. 샤를이 아무리 다른 뱀파이어들과 교류하지 않는 편이었다고는 해도, 이야기를 나누던 동족들이 연인의 손에 죽어나간다는 것은 모리스가 보기에도 아무래도 즐거운 현실이지만은 않은 것 같기 때문이다.

적막한 밤거리에 모리스의 구둣발 소리만이 울려 퍼진다. 어느새 모리스의 집이 시야에 들어오기 시작한다. 마음이 급했는지 평소보다 조금 더 일찍 도착한 것 같다. 

“샤를! ...?”

대문이 살짝 열려 있다. 

“샤를! 내가 조심하라고 충분히 얘기했을텐데? 이렇게 대문을 열어 놓으면 어떡해!”

대답이 없다. 

“샤를..?”

평소대로라면 모리스의 기척을 느끼자마자 정원으로 뛰어나와 달려들었을 샤를의 모습이 코빼기도 보이질 않는다. 숨바꼭질 놀이라도 하자는 건가? 모리스는 이상한 느낌을 마음속에서 지우며 대문을 닫는다. 

“샤를! 당장 안 나와!?”

집안은 끔찍하리만큼 고요하고 평화롭다. 바닥에 샤를이 읽던 책이 떨어져 있다. 

“샤를! 대체 어디 간 거야, 피곤해 죽겠는데…”

“샤를! 샤를…?”

“……? 대체 어디…”

“……샤를…? 진짜 없어…?”

“…!?”


	3. Chapter 3

샤를이 눈을 떴을 때 그는 철창 안에 갇혀 있었다. 샤를은 아직도 띵한 머리를 진정시키며 상황을 파악하려고 노력한다. 

손이 마음대로 움직이지 않아 내려다보니 수갑이 채워져 있다. 발도 마찬가지로 쇠사슬에 묶여 한쪽 끝이 벽에 연결되어 있다. 번쩍번쩍 빛나는 금속이지만 피부에 닿아도 반응이 없는 것을 보니 은은 아니다. 그렇지만… 철창은 만져 보지 않았지만 서늘한 마력이 느껴지는 것이, 은으로 만들어졌음을 알려 준다. 철창 밖의 풍경은 일반 저택에서 흔히 볼 수 있을 만한 방의 모습이기에, 샤를은 이 철창이 급조되었을 것이라는 예상을 한다. 굳이 철창을 은으로 만든 이유는 자신이 뱀파이어라는 것을 알고 납치해 왔을 터… 대체 누가?

“드디어 일어나셨나?”

샤를은 목소리가 들려온 곳으로 고개를 돌린다. 소름 끼치게 창백한 흰 얼굴에 핏빛의 붉은 눈. 샤를이 백작이라는 직위 아래 사교 모임에 나갈 때 어디에선가 본 적이 있는 듯한 얼굴이다. 

“뱀파이어..?”  
“뭘 그리 놀라시나? 세리스 백작. 뱀파이어를 잡으러 왔으니 헌터 협회일 줄 아신 건가?”

먼저 나타난 남자의 뒤에서 또 다른 여자가 나타난다. 똑같이 피에 물든 두 붉은 눈과 창백한 피부. 뱀파이어다. 그 뒤의 어둠 속에서 몇몇 붉은 눈동자들이 더 보인다. 정확히 몇 명인지 헤아릴 수 없지만 그 수가 꽤나 된다. 

“너희는 대체 누구냐? 같은 뱀파이어면서… 어째서 이런 짓을 하는 거지?”  
“같은 뱀파이어라, 정말 그렇게 생각하는 건가?”

철창 밖에서 샤를을 둘러싼 뱀파이어들이 모두 소름 끼치게 웃는다. 그 중 처음 샤를 앞에 나타났던 남자 뱀파이어가 입을 연다. 

“먼저 내 소개부터 하도록 하지, 세리스 백작? 예전에 분명 만나본 적이 있을 터인데… 기억은 못 하는 것 같군. 나는 말세르 자작이라고, 들어본 적이 있으신가?”

이름을 듣자 그제서야 기억이 난다. 말세르 가는 이 근방의 뱀파이어 가문 중 꽤나 명성 있는 가문이었다. 모리스가 헌터들 몇 명을 데리고 말세르 가 저택에 쳐들어가기 전까지는…

“…! 너… 모리스에게 무슨 짓이라도…!”

샤를은 불안함을 감추려고 노력하며 분노와 적개심을 최대한 담아 말을 내뱉는다. 주변의 뱀파이어들이 차가운 냉소를 흘린다.

“이런, 이런… 지금 자신이 그 꼴이 났는데도 그 뱀파이어 헌터부터 걱정하는 건가? 정말 눈물 겹군…”  
“뱀파이어 헌터의 충실한 애완동물이 되겠다고 자처하는 뱀파이어라니! 정말 눈 뜨고 못 봐주겠군!”  
“아직 제대로 매운 맛을 못 봐서 그래, 말세르 자작, 어떻게 좀 해 봐요!”

동조하는 뱀파이어들 앞에 가만히 지켜 보고 있던 말세르 자작이 벽에 붙어 서 있던 하인에게 손짓을 하자 하인이 어둠 속으로 사라진다. 말세르 자작은 품에서 열쇠를 꺼내더니 철창에 자신의 손이 닿지 않도록 조심하며 샤를이 갇혀 있는 우리의 자물쇠를 열고 들어간다. 

“모리스에게 적대심을 품었다는 건 알고 있다. 그렇지만… 이건 대체 무슨 짓이냐?!”  
“샤를 백작, 너무 순수하시군. 단순히 디트리히에게만 악감정이 있는 건 아니거든…  
그 주변의 조력자에 대해 살펴보는 건, 당연한 일 아니겠어?”

말세르 자작이 샤를의 멱살을 잡고 철창으로 밀어붙인다. 은에 닿은 살갗이 치직 소리를 내고, 샤를은 엄청난 고통을 느낀다. 

“으아악!! 크윽…”  
“헌터의 집에서 같이 살고 있는 뱀파이어라! 당신이 저택을 비우기 전의 사교 활동에서 우리 같은 일반적인 뱀파이어들도 많이 만나 봤을 텐데 말이야, 세리스 백작. 당신을 그냥 두면 당신이 우리의 은거지를 하나하나 디트리히에게 불기라도 할 테지?”  
“아무리 그래도 그런 말은…크윽!”  
“디트리히가 그렇게 소중하신가? 그럼 생존을 위해 인간의 피를 탐하는 우리 뱀파이어들이 그의 손에 죽어가도 아무런 상관도 안 하시겠군, 뱀.파.이.어. 세리스 백작?”  
“…아니야…!”  
“그리고, 뭐, 당신이 있어야지 디트리히를 이리로 끌어들일 수 있지 않겠어? 헌터가 마음을 준 애완견 뱀파이어라, 가장 완벽한 미끼라고 할 수 있지.”  
“모리스에게 무슨 짓을 하려는 거냐! 그리고, 모리스가 네 녀석들 따위에게 당할 것 같아?”  
“그래, 그 디트리히… 확실히 직접 상대할 수 없을 정도로 강하지. 그래서 직접 상대하지 않으려는 거다.”

말세르 자작이 분노와 복수심에 가득 찬 말을 마치자 아까 사라졌던 하인이 무엇인가…아니 누군가를 끌고 들어와 샤를과 자작이 있는 철창 안에 던져 넣는다. 

“갓홀드!!!!”

한 열 몇살 남짓 되어보이는 남자아이가 온통 피투성이가 된 채로 바닥에 뒹군다. 깨끗해야 할 금발머리는 떡진 피가 묻어나 얼룩덜룩하다. 자작이 잡고 있던 샤를을 놓아 줌과 동시에 샤를은 갓홀드의 곁으로 기어간다. 샤를이 부드럽게 손을 대자 갓홀드의 눈이 살며시 떠진다. 벌어진 입 사이로 보이는 지극히 정상적인 이빨들은 그 아이가 뱀파이어가 아닌 인간임을 알려준다. 

“상당히 고집불통이더군. 당신의 저택이 텅 빈 이후 당신이 어디로 간 건지 알아내는 데 시간이 꽤나 걸렸지 뭐야.”  
“너..!”

갓홀드는 샤를이 자신의 저택에서 있을 때 아꼈던 아이 중 하나였다. 뱀파이어는 아니지만 우연한 계기로 만나게 된 그 아이의 순수한 마음에 너무 끌려 가끔씩 도움을 주곤 했었다. 모리스의 집으로 옮겨 갈 때 헤어지는 것을 유독 싫어하던 갓홀드에게만큼은 모리스의 동의를 얻고 샤를이 어디에 있는지 알려주어 최근에도 가끔씩 모리스의 집을 방문하곤 했었다. 그의 몸 구석구석에 있는 찢긴 상처와 멍들이 이 어린아이에게 얼마나 심한 고문이 가해졌는지 증명해 준다. 

말세르 자작이 뒤에서 샤를의 머리채를 휘어잡는다. 그리곤 갓홀드를 향해 고개를 숙이도록 한다.

“뭐 하는 짓이냐!!!”  
“잘 먹어 두라고, 세리스 백작… 디트리히가 오기 전까지 당신이 마실 수 있는 마지막 피일 테니 말이야.”

자작이 손짓을 하자 철창 밖에 서 있던 뱀파이어들 중 한 명이 더 들어와 샤를의 턱을 잡고 그의 입을 벌려 송곳니가 노출되도록 한다. 앞뒤로 누르는 힘에 샤를의 송곳니가 점점 갓홀드의 목에 가까워진다. 샤를은 있는 힘을 다해 저항하지만 역부족이다. 갓홀드가 텅 빈 눈으로 샤를을 바라본다.   
“안 돼…!”  
“세리스 백작님…”

샤를의 송곳니가 갓홀드의 동맥이 있는 위치에 닿는다. 펄떡펄떡 뛰는 그 느낌이 너무도 가까이서 생생하게 느껴진다. 여기서 조금만 더 내려가면 샤를의 송곳니가 갓홀드의 목을 꿰뚫을 것이다.

“잠깐, 여기서 이 녀석을 죽여버리면 디트리히가 여기로 잘 찾아올 수 있으려나~? 그럼 살짝만 방향을 틀어야겠군…”

자작의 손이 샤를의 몸을 비틀어 그의 송곳니가 동맥이 없는 목 아랫부분을 향하게 한다. 샤를은 고통스러우면서도 속으로 안도의 한숨을 내쉰다. 

“죽이진 않을 정도로, 여기라면 괜찮을 거다.”  
“그만해…!”

이윽고 샤를의 송곳니가 갓홀드의 피부를 뚫고 들어간다. 지칠 대로 지친 갓홀드에게서는 헉 하고 불규칙해지는 숨소리 외에는 들리지 않는다. 뚫린 구멍에서 선명한 붉은 핏줄기가 흘러내린다. 그동안 겨우 참고 있던 샤를의 눈에서도 뜨거운 눈물이 같이 흐른다. 송곳니를 빼내려고 몸부림치지만 자작의 손은 한참 동안 그의 머리를 놓아 주지 않는다. 갓홀드가 다시 의식을 잃자 그제서야 샤를은 고개를 들 수 있었다. 그의 턱으로 마시지 않고 뱉어낸 피가 흥건히 흐른다.

“말세르 자작, 이 녀석은 어떻게 할까?”   
“너무 숨기지는 않아도 돼. 적당한 타이밍에 오게 하려면 이 바로 앞 12번가 구석 즘에 놓아두면 알아서 찾으러 올 거다.”

한 뱀파이어가 갓홀드의 몸을 끌고 사라진다. 샤를은 마치 독이라도 마신 것처럼 바닥에 쓰러져 흐느끼며 일어나지 못한다.

“대체 왜…무슨 짓을…”  
“겨우 인간 남자아이 하나일 뿐인데, 정말 거부반응이 심하군. 같은 뱀파이어라는 게 믿기지 않을 정도야. 그렇지만, 당신도 결국엔 인간의 피를 탐하게 될 거야…”  
“그게 무슨 말도 안 되는..!”  
“아무리 인간의 피를 먹고 싶어 하지 않는다 해도, 오랫동안 피를 안 마신 뱀파이어는 절대 살 수 없지. 이게 바로 뱀파이어를 죽이는 가장 근본적인 방법…굶주림.”

자작이 샤를의 앞에 앉아 흥미롭다는 듯이 쳐다본다. 샤를은 혼미한 정신 속에서도 최대한의 분노를 담아 자작을 쏘아본다. 

“당신은 칼을 겨눠야 될 대상을 잘못 골랐어, 세리스 백작… 같은 뱀파이어를 이리도 싫어하고 헌터에게 가서 마음을 바치다니. 그 대가는 치르게 될 거야.”  
“내가 누구에게 마음을 주든, 네 녀석들이 상관할 바는 아니야!”  
“과연 그럴까? 복수심도 있지만, 이건 우리의 생존을 위해서라는 것도 알아둬, 세리스 백작. 디트리히가 아무리 천재라고 해 봤자 당신을 찾아 여기까지 오는 데 며칠 정도는 걸리겠지. 그동안 피를 한 방울도 마시지 못한 당신은 완전히 이성을 잃은 상태가 될 거고. 그럼 당신은 이 저택에 있게 될 유일한 인간이 누군지 알아보지도 못하고 그 피를 탐하게 되겠지…”  
“……!!!!!!”

자작의 말뜻을 이해한 샤를의 얼굴에 공포가 퍼진다. 자작은 씁쓸하게 웃으며 돌아서서 다시 철창의 자물쇠를 잠근다. 주변에 있던 뱀파이어들도 철창 한가운데에서 부들부들 떨고 있는 샤를을 뒤로 하고 하나둘씩 어둠 속으로 사라진다. 마지막으로 남은 말세르 자작이 ‘감옥’의 문을 닫기 전 고개를 돌려 샤를에게 한 마디를 던진다. 

“우리 뱀파이어로서의 본성을 까먹은 것 같으니 알려 드리지, 세리스 백작…   
이건, 죽이지 않으면 죽는 게임이라고.”


	4. Chapter 4

샤를이 갑자기 사라진 지 벌써 사흘이 지났다. 아무런 메모도, 흔적도 없이 사라지는 바람에 모리스는 샤를을 찾아다니느라 잠도 거의 자지 못했다. 샤를이 대체 왜 사라진 건지, 어디로 간 건지 알 길이 없는 모리스는 속이 타들어 가기만 했다. 그렇다고 누군가에게 도움을 청할 수도 없는 노릇이라, 답답해서 죽을 것 같은 모리스였다.

“디트리히 선배님, 여기서 뭐 하고 계신 겁니까?”

그의 애제자인 또 다른 뱀파이어 헌터, 클로비스가 의아한 듯 묻는다. 그도 그럴 것이, 모리스는 지금 헌터 협회의 문서 창고에서 온갖 문서들을 뒤적거리고 있었기 때문이었다. 약 하루 반 정도 시내의 모든 구석을 돌아다녔지만 아무런 흔적이나 증거도 발견하지 못하자, 최근에 다른 헌터들이 처리한 뱀파이어 관련 사건에서 혹시 관련 증거를 찾아낼 수 있을까 싶어 모리스가 선택한 방법이었다. 평소 문서 작성을 그렇게도 쓸데없다며 경멸하던 모리스였으니 클로비스와 같은 반응은 당연했다.

“별 일 아니다. 네 볼일 보러 가봐.”

클로비스가 아무리 믿을 만한 훌륭한 인재라고는 하나 모리스가 뱀파이어인 샤를을 찾고 있다고 말하면 분명 일반적인 ‘사냥’ 대상이라고 생각할 것이다. 도움을 청하고 싶어도 그럴 수 없는 환경에 모리스는 짜증이 났다. 반면 아무것도 모르는 클로비스는 의문을 그냥 넘기고 원래 하려고 했던 말을 잇는다.

“아 선배님, 혹시 그거 들으셨습니까? 이틀쯤 전에 12번가 구석에서 어떤 남자아이가 발견 되었는데… 뭔가 좀 이상하다더군요.”  
“뭐가?”  
“온 몸이 상처투성이에 피멍으로 가득했다고 합니다. 그리고 뱀파이어의 이빨자국도 일반적인 위치가 아닌, 목과 가슴 사이에 있었다고 합니다. 그래서 피를 많이 빨아 먹히지 않았는지, 아직 목숨이 붙어 있기는 한데 상처가 심해 아직도 의식은 없다고 합니다. 이빨자국이 있으니 뱀파이어의 짓은 맞는데, 상당히 이례적이죠.”

샤를에 관련된 직접적인 언급은 없었지만 뭔가 느낌이 이상하다. 모리스의 천재적인 직감이 이 사건이 샤를과 관련이 있을 것이라고 그에게 이야기한다.

“피해자 신상정보는 있나?”  
“얼굴로 식별해 본 결과는 있습니다. 이름이…갓홀드? 라고 하더군요.”

모리스가 들고 있던 서류를 전부 제자리에 도로 넣는다(아니, 던졌다고 해야 맞을 것이다). 클로비스는 갑자기 바뀐 선배의 강렬한 눈빛에 속으로 당황한다.

“그 소년……지금 어디에 있지?”

소년의 모습은 끔찍하다. 군데군데 보이는 멍과 상처가 심히 안쓰러울 정도이다. 그러나 주변에서 바라보는 간호사와 의사들과는 달리 모리스의 눈은 뱀파이어의 이빨자국에만 고정되어 있다.

“……”

클로비스의 말을 듣자마자 모리스는 그가 알려준 병원으로 달려갔다. 그곳에 있던 발견자들과 의사들은 세기의 천재 뱀파이어 헌터가 온다는 말을 듣고 진행하려던 검사를 모두 취소했다. 그 명성 높은 모리스 디트리히가 직접 온다는데, 범인을 못 잡을 것이 있겠는가? 그들은 자잘한 검사 따위는 하지 않아도 이 저명한 뱀파이어 헌터의 입에서 정답이 술술 흘러나올 줄만 알았다. 그런데 웬걸, 이 금발머리 소년 앞에 도착한 뱀파이어 헌터가 아무 말도 않고 한참 동안 바라만 보고 있는 것이 아닌가? 주변 사람들은 모리스에게 말이라도 걸고 싶어 안달이었지만 그에게서 풍기는 얼음 같은 차가운 기운에 감히 아무도 입을 열지 못하고 지켜보고 있었다.

주변 사람들이 자신을 쳐다보든 말든 모리스는 깊은 생각에 잠겨 있다. 그가 샤를에게 손을 내어준 적이 한두 번이 아니다. 자신의 손에 남겨지던 상처와 이 소년의 몸에 있는 상처는 깊이가 훨씬 다르지만, 분명 그 자국의 모양새가 같다. 갓홀드라는 소년이 피해자라는 것을 들었을 때 샤를과 관계가 있겠거니 하고 짐작은 했지만 설마 범인이 샤를일 줄은 몰랐다.

모리스는 충격을 지우고 이성적으로 생각해보기 시작했다. 인간의 피를 그렇게 탐하지 않는 샤를이? 그것도 자신이 아끼던 갓홀드를? 전혀 앞뒤가 맞지 않는다. 그리고 수상한 점은 그뿐이 아니다. 소년의 몸에 있는 상처들. 이건 단순히 어딘가에 부딪친 상처라기에는 너무 산발적이고, 심각하다. 그리고 이빨자국의 위치. 뱀파이어들이 주로 무는 곳은 대동맥이 지나가는 목이다. 이건 피를 빨아먹기 위해 물기에는 가장 안 좋은 위치이다. 그런데도 샤를은 이 위치를 택해 문 것이다.

_아니면…강제로 물게 되었다거나._

문득 떠오른 생각에 모리스의 머리가 그 어느 때보다 빠르게 회전하기 시작한다. 강제로 샤를이 갓홀드를 물었다면, 그러면 이 모든 게 설명이 된다. 갓홀드의 몸에 있는 상처도 결코 혼자서 낼 만한 상처가 아니다. 즉 누군가에게… 고문당한 흔적이다. 그렇다면 누가? 무엇을 얻기 위해서?

_샤를._

갓홀드는 자신을 제외하면 샤를에 대해 가장 잘 알고 있다고 해도 될 정도로 샤를과 가까운 아이다. 샤를이 어디에 있는지 알아내거나, 그를 협박하기 위해서라면…

모리스의 직감이 그에게 빠른 속도로 정답을 알려준다. 모리스는 자리에서 벌떡 일어나 병원 밖으로 향한다. 뒤에서 자신을 애타게 부르는 소리는 깡그리 무시한 채 머릿속에 떠오르는 곳으로 향한다.

_갓홀드를 고문하고 샤를을 납치해갔다. 샤를이 내 집에 있다는 건 갓홀드를 고문해서 알아냈겠지. 그런데 만약 뱀파이어 헌터 협회에서 데려간 거였다면 내가 모를 리가 없다. 애초에 협회에서 갓홀드 같은 소년을 그렇게 고문할 이유도 없고._

모리스의 발걸음에 점점 속도가 붙는다. 그의 손은 허리춤에 매달린 은 채찍을 언제라도 잡을 수 있는 위치에서 흔들린다. 하늘에서는 서서히 해가 지고 있다. 검은, 뱀파이어들의 시간이 다가오고 있다.

_집에 가만히 있던 샤를을 굳이 납치해가야 했다면, 단순 강도 따위가 아니다. 그러면, 그렇게 잔혹한 방법까지 써 가며 샤를을 불러내야 할 이유가 있는 쪽은 단 하나…뱀파이어들._

9번가… 10번가… 11번가…

_나 같은 헌터와 함께 있는 샤를에게도 분노가 들겠지만, 결국 샤를을 죽이지 않고 데려갔다는 이야기는 직접적인 목표가 샤를이 아니라는 소리다. 그렇다면 남는 건…나._

12번가, 사람이 그리 많이 살지 않는 거리. 그 중에서 가장 큰 저택은 모리스가 몇 년 전 쳐들어가 일가족을 거의 다 몰살시키는 데 성공한, 말세르 가의 저택. 12번가 근처에 있는 유일한 뱀파이어의 저택이자, 모리스에게 원한을 품을 만한 충분한 이유가 있는 곳.

_샤를을 미끼로 나를 불러내고자 하는 거라면… 기꺼이 네놈들의 장난에 놀아나주지!_

모리스가 허리춤에 매달려 있던 은 채찍을 꺼내 손에 쥔다. 그리곤 한 치의 망설임도 없이 말세르 가 저택의 대문을 발로 걷어차 연다.


	5. Chapter 5

철창은 지상에 있는 방에 있었다. 낮이면 자작이 커튼을 젖혀두고 간 창문으로 햇빛이 들이쳤다. 햇빛을 맞지 않기 위해서 샤를은 철창 안에서 햇빛이 안 드는 구석 쪽에 최대한 붙어있어야 했고, 그 때문에 사실은 꽤나 넓은 공간이었지만 한쪽은 은, 한쪽은 햇빛에 막혀 거의 움직일 수 없었다. 거리가 너무 가까운 탓에 은에 손이 닿아 날카로운 고통을 느끼며 반사적으로 손을 떼는 것이 한두 번이 아니었다.

하루가 지난 밤에 샤를을 보러 온 자작은 이렇게 조용히 말을 잘 들으니 상을 주겠다고 하며 샤를의 손발을 묶고 있던 수갑과 족쇄를 풀러 주었다. 말은 그렇게 하지만 실은 어차피 샤를이 철창 밖으로 도망갈 수 있는 상황이 아니므로, 나중에 모리스가 찾아왔을 때 걸리적거리지 않도록 하기 위해서였다. 킬킬 웃으며 자신의 손발에 손을 대는 자작이 샤를은 소름 끼치도록 싫었지만 아무것도 할 수 없었다.

이틀이 지나자 샤를은 이미 몸을 제대로 가눌 수 있는 상태가 아니었다. 샤를은 앞도 제대로 보이지 않았고, 자신의 이성이 순간순간 통제를 벗어나는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 겨우 이틀 보지 못했을 뿐이지만 모리스의 얼굴이 미친 듯이 그리웠다. 아니, 그렇지만 모리스가 보고 싶지 않기도 했다. 자작의 계획대로 이대로 조금만 더 있으면 자신은 모리스를 알아보지도 못하고 물어버릴 지도 모른다. _아니야, 모리스는 나 같은 약한 뱀파이어에 물릴 정도로 나약한 사람이 아니야… 모리스가 보고 싶어… 그렇지만 내가 만약 모리스를 공격하기라도 하면… 아니, 그럴 리 없어… 아니야… 아니야…_

그리고 지금, 사흘 째 되는 날 바닥에 축 늘어져 있는 샤를에게는 이미 더 이상 이성이라는 것이 남아있지 않았다. 뱀파이어에게 있어 피를 마시지 못하는 것은 사람이 물을 마시지 못하는 것과 같다. 사람 역시 물을 며칠 동안 단 한 방울도 마시지 못하면 심각한 갈증을 느끼다가 금방 죽게 된다. 다만 뱀파이어에게 있어 피에 대한 갈증은, 시간이 오래되면 죽을 수 있다는 점은 인간과 똑같지만, 물을 마시지 못한 인간의 갈증보다 더욱 강력하다. 피에 대한 갈증은 그 어떤 뱀파이어든 그들이 이성을 잃고 미치게 만든다. 한마디로 굶주린 짐승이나 다를 바가 없어지는 것이다.

뱀파이어가 갈증에 미쳐가고 있을 때 뱀파이어의 신체능력은 고도로 극대화된다. 바닥에 축 늘어져 있던 샤를이 갑자기 몸을 벌떡 일으키며 부르르 떤다. 그의 눈은 이미 완벽하게 핏빛으로 빛나는 밝은 빨간색으로 물들여져 있다. 샤를의 입에서는 누가 들어도 미친 짐승의 것이라고 생각될 것 같은 으르렁거리는 소리가 새어나온다. 샤를의 오감이 느낄 수 있는 범위 안에, 사냥감이 들어왔음을 알려주는 신호다. 옆에서 조용히 지켜보던 자작이 입을 뗐다.

“드디어 왔군.”


	6. Chapter 6

말세르 가의 저택 안은 소름 끼치는 정적이 흐른다. 모리스는 한 손에 은 채찍을 든 채 신경을 곤두세우고 중앙 홀로 들어선다. 예전에 와 봤던 몇 년 전의 기억이 새록새록 난다. 이 저택은 구조가 상당히 복잡해서 순간 방심하면 큰일 날 수 있다.

모리스는 중앙 홀 정가운데에 서서 주변을 서서히 둘러본다. 천장에 매달린 화려한 샹들리에가 미세하게 흔들린다. 예상했던 대로 한둘이 아니다. 그들이 왔다.

“어차피 네놈들이 나를 여기로 불러냈으니, 숨지 말고 나오지 그래?”

처음에는 아무런 반응이 없다. 그러나 서늘한 그들만의 냉기가 거세지더니 곧이어 하나둘씩 모습을 드러내기 시작한다. 모리스는 표정을 굳힌 채로 당혹감을 표시하지 않으려고 노력한다. 뱀파이어의 수가… 생각보다 너무 많다.

“안녕하신가, 모리스 디트리히? 뱀파이어 헌터 협회에서 아직도 가장 이름을 날리는 헌터라고 들었는데, 직접 보니 황송할 따름이군.”  
“너는…”

모리스는 중앙 홀과 2층을 잇는 계단에서 천천히 내려오는 뱀파이어를 바라본다. 자신이 몇 년 전 이곳을 소탕할 때 미처 끝까지 처리하지 못한 뱀파이어들 중 유일한 말세르 가의 혈통, 말세르 자작이다. 빈정거리는 투로 말을 걸어오는 그의 모습에 모리스는 강렬한 분노가 자신의 안쪽에서 타오르기 시작하는 것을 느낀다.

“쓸데없는 말은 그만해라. 샤를은 어디 있지?”  
“이런 이런, 이렇게 오랜만에 보는데 우리한테는 관심도 안 가져 주다니~”  
“닥쳐라. 아니면 네 녀석, 나와 바로 붙어 보겠다는 거냐?”  
“하하하, 내가 굳이 왜 그래야 하지? 네 적수는 따로 있는데…”

모리스는 당장에라도 그 창백한 얼굴에 은 채찍을 갈기고 싶은 욕구를 겨우 억제한다. 주변에 뱀파이어가 너무 많다. 그들도 자신이 누구인지 충분히 잘 알고 있기에 함부로 행동을 취하지는 않겠지만 자신도 쉽게 도발에 넘어가서는 안 된다. 이렇게 모여 있지만 뱀파이어란 본래 집단행동을 잘 하지 않는 생물. 머리를 치면 나머지 잔챙이들은 금방 흩어지기 마련이다. 모리스는 경계를 유지하며 자작과 눈을 맞춘다.

“내 적수라? 그게 누구지? 나를 이 이상 도발할 생각이라면, 원숭이 같은 네 녀석은 꺼지던지 하고 그 녀석을 데려와.”  
“이런, 죄송합니다만 그분을 이리로 데려올 순 없어. 원한다면 그쪽을 모셔다 드릴 순 있지만…”

자작이 소름끼치게 웃는다. 모리스는 입술을 깨문다. 아무래도 샤를을 찾는 게 쉽지만은 않을 것 같다.

“그럼, 따라오시죠, 디트리히 씨?”

자작은 얼굴에 냉소를 띈 채 계단으로 다시 올라간다. 주변에 있는 뱀파이어들은 모리스를 보며 의미 모를 웃음만을 띄울 뿐, 아무런 행동도 취하지 않는다. 아무리 자신이 천재라도 여기서 저들 중 한 명을 공격하는 건 미친 짓이기에 모리스도 그들을 건드리지 않는다. 분명 뱀파이어와 헌터의 관계에 있어 먹이사슬의 위쪽에 위치하는 것은 헌터인데, 모리스는 그들이 마치 자신이 사냥감이 되어 포식자에게 잡아먹히러 가는 것을 구경하는 서커스 관객들처럼 느껴진다. 하지만 지금 그에게 주어진 선택지는 사라진 자작을 쫓아가는 것 밖에 없기에, 하는 수 없이 모리스는 자작의 뒤를 거리를 두고 쫓아간다. _어차피 어떤 놈이 나오든 간에 이겨 버리면 그만이니까._

“크아아악!!!...으아아…아아악!!”

짐승이 고통스럽게 울부짖는 듯한 소리에 모리스는 문득 걸음을 멈춘다. _저게 망할 뱀파이어 자작 놈이 말한 내 ‘적수’라도 되는 건가? 짐승을 저택 안에 들여놓을 줄은 몰랐는데… 흥, 꽤 귀찮아 지겠군._

자작이 들어간 곳은 꼭대기 층의 어느 방이다. 올라가는 길에 기습으로 공격받을 수도 있을 것이라고 생각했던 것과 달리 자작도, 밑의 뱀파이어들도 모두 아무 말 없이 지켜보기만 한다. 모리스는 은 채찍을 쥔 손에 힘을 꽉 주고 조용히 심호흡을 한 번 한 뒤 방으로 들어간다.

“…샤를!!!!!!”  
“자, 디트리히 씨, 당신의 애완견은 여기 있소. 참으로 충성스러운 동물이더군. 아, 열쇠가 없으시니 내가 직접 열어드려야 하겠군?”  
“……잠깐, 네놈들 설마—“

자작이 눈에 보이지도 않을 속도로 빠르게 자물쇠를 열고는 옆으로 비켜난다. 하지만 이미 자작은 모리스의 관심에서 벗어나 있었다.

새빨간 핏빛 눈동자. 부들부들 떨리는 전신. 날카롭게 솟은 송곳니. 그가 뱀파이어 헌터로 살아오면서 이런 모습을 본 건 처음이 아니었다. 피에 굶주려 이성을 완전히 잃고 미쳐버린 뱀파이어. 지금의 샤를은 그 이상도 이하도 아니었다.

“네놈이 감히—!!!”

모리스는 분노에 차서 손에 들고 있던 은 채찍을 자작을 향해 있는 힘껏 휘두른다. 그러나 자작은 이를 잽싸게 피하고 모리스의 뒤로 돌아선다.

“당신이 훌륭한 뱀파이어 헌터라는 걸 뼈저리게 알고 있어, 디트리히 씨. 지금의 나도 당신에게 덤벼서 그리 승산이 크지는 않겠지. 당신이라면 완전히 미친 뱀파이어도 잡을 수 있을 테니까… 그럼 당신의 애완견이랑 좋은 시간 보내라고, 천재 헌터 디트리히 씨?”

모리스가 다시 은 채찍을 휘두르기도 전에 자작은 복도로 나가 방문을 쾅 닫아버린다. 곧이어 문을 잠그는 소리가 들린다. 이제 방 안에 남은 건 모리스…그리고 미쳐버린 샤를 뿐이다.

“크르르….”

모리스의 뒤쪽에서 도저히 사람—아니 정신이 든 뱀파이어—의 소리라고 생각되지 않는 소리가 들린다. 모리스는 떨리는 가슴을 진정시키려고 노력하며 뒤로 돌아선다. 지금까지 봐 왔던 샤를의 눈 중에서 이처럼 빨간 눈은 없었다. 자리에서 일어난 샤를은 철창 밖으로 나와 천천히 모리스를 향해 걸어온다.

“샤를…제발 돌아와…정신 차려…!”

이미 불가능한 일이라는 것을 알면서도 모리스는 샤를의 이름을 불러 본다. 아마 저 망할 뱀파이어들은 샤를이 갓홀드를 물게 만든 이후 샤를에게 단 한 방울의 피도 주지 않았을 것이다. 샤를은 굶주려도 너무 굶주려 있었다.

_지금 내 피를 마시지 못하면…샤를은 죽는다._

모리스는 천재적인 뱀파이어 헌터다. 웬만한 사람은 완전히 미쳐버린 뱀파이어의 적수조차 되지 않지만 모리스는 지금까지 이런 뱀파이어들을 몇몇 잡아본 적이 있었다. 하지만…지금은 자작의 말이 맞았다. 모리스의 눈 앞에 있는 뱀파이어는 그가 절대로 이길 수 없는 단 한 명의 뱀파이어였다.

“크아악…!”

모리스와 점점 거리를 좁혀 가던 샤를이 한순간에 모리스에게 달려든다.

_우당탕—_

“으윽…”

갑자기 덮친 샤를에 떠밀려 모리스는 바닥으로 눕혀진다. 이미 정상 범위를 넘어선 통제되지 않는 강력한 힘으로 샤를이 모리스를 짓누른다. 그의 다리 한쪽은 모리스의 복부에서부터 허벅지까지를 강하게 누르고 있었고, 양 팔은 모리스의 양 어깨를 움직이지 못하게 막고 있었으며, 왼손은 그의 턱을 밀어 올려 목덜미가 완전히 노출되도록 했다. 위에서의 압력에 모리스는 헐떡이며 가쁜 숨을 내쉰다. 흘러내리는 은빛 머리칼 속으로 선명히 보이는 빛나는 붉은 눈동자와 날카로운 송곳니가 그의 목덜미에서 정확한 ‘표적’을 찾아내고 있었다.

“샤를…이걸로…”

먹잇감을 찾아낸 포식자의 붉은 눈동자가 번뜩인다. 천천히 다가오는 송곳니의 냉기를 느낀 모리스는 샤를이 누르는 힘을 버텨내며 몸을 아주 살짝 움직이고 눈을 질끈 감는다.

“좀 이따 봐, 샤를…”

_푹-_


	7. Chapter 7

“크으윽….으윽….”

고통에 찬 신음소리가 방문 밖으로 새어나온다. 동시에 짙어진 피의 향기가 복도를 채운다. 짐승이 먹잇감을 탐하는 소리도, 아래에 깔린 피해자의 신음 소리도 곧 잦아들더니 완전한 정적이 흐른다. 방문 밖에서 조용히 귀를 대고 소리를 듣고 있던 말세르 자작의 얼굴에 미소가 퍼진다.

자작은 다시 왔던 길을 되돌아 뱀파이어들이 모인 중앙 홀로 향한다. 잔뜩 긴장해 있는 여러 창백한 얼굴들이 계단에서 나타난 자작을 바라본다.

“여러분, 모두 축하합시다. _모리스 디트리히는, 죽었습니다.”_


	8. Chapter 8

머리가 깨질 듯이 아프다. 그런데 조금 전까지 느끼던 그 속의 울렁거림은 없어지고, 뭔가 가득 들어찬 듯한 느낌이 든다. 밑의 바닥은 딱딱하지 않고 어딘가 물컹하다.

_잠깐, 물컹하다고…?_

샤를은 놀라서 번쩍 눈을 뜬다. 그리곤 차라리 눈을 뜨지 않았으면 하고 바로 후회한다.

“…모리스!!!!!!!!! 안돼, 안돼에에에!!!!!!”

바닥이 붉은 피로 가득 차 있다. 샤를의 몸 아래 깔려 있는 모리스의 몸은 이미 피투성이다. 그의 목부터 옷, 어깨, 팔, 손까지 모두 붉은빛이 아닌 곳이 없다. 샤를 자신의 입을 살펴보면 이미 자신의 몸도 피로 얼룩져 있다.

“모리스!!!! 제발 눈 떠, 제발, 모리스!!!!!”

샤를이 미친 듯이 모리스를 흔들며 불러 보지만 이미 의식을 잃은 모리스의 얼굴은 변화가 없다. 샤를의 눈에서 뜨거운 눈물이 터지듯이 흘러나온다. 흐르는 눈물에 그의 입가에 살짝 굳어 있던 피가 다시 녹아 액체가 되어 흐른다. 아래에 깔린 인간을 부여잡고 흐느끼던 샤를의 눈은 이내 다시 붉게 변해간다.

“절대…절대 그냥 두지 않아… 절대…!”

인간의 피만을 마신다고 미친 뱀파이어가 돌아오는 건 아니었다. 샤를의 눈은 이번에는 피가 아닌, 평소의 그답지 않은 한 단어, ‘복수’에 미쳐 핏빛으로 물들어갔다.

_쾅—!!!_

피를 다시 충분히 공급받긴 했지만 순간적으로 고도화되어 있던 샤를의 신체능력은 아직 다시 내려가지 않았다. 비틀거리며 자리에서 일어난 샤를이 힘껏 내지른 발길질에 굳게 잠겼던 문짝이 굉음을 내며 떨어져나간다. 복도와 방의 천장에 달려 있던 램프들의 불빛이 흔들린다. 그 불빛이 떨어진 모리스의 은 채찍에 부딪혀 만들어내는 은색 오로라도 같이 흔들린다.

샤를은 엄청난 속도로 말세르 가 저택의 복도를 달린다. 그의 모든 감각은 중앙 홀에 모여 있는 ‘동족’ 뱀파이어들, 그리고 그 중에서도 이 저택의 주인에게 집중되어 있었다.

“이제 디트리히가 사라졌으니 나머지 헌터들도—“  
“—그 입 닥쳐!!!!!!!!!!!!”

계단 위에서 거의 덮치듯 뛰어내려온 샤를은 중앙에 서 있던 말세르 자작에게 그대로 돌진한다. 갑작스럽게 뛰쳐나온 샤를을 미처 피하지 못한 자작과 그 위에 덮친 샤를이 뒤섞여 계단에서 굴러내린다. 계단에서 내려 중앙 홀의 입구가 되는 지점에서 그들이 멈춰 선다. 샤를의 몸이 방금 전 모리스의 피를 탐하던 샤를이었을 때처럼 말세르 자작을 세게 짓누른다. 그러나 순식간에 일어난 상황이라 자작도 샤를을 피하지 못하기는 했지만, 이건 이미 자작의 계산에 들어간 내용이었다.

“어서 오시게, 세리스 백작. 안부를 상당히 거칠게 물으시는군.”  
“닥쳐!!!! 모리스에게 그런 짓을 하다니……너도 똑같이 죽여버리겠어!!!!”  
“아? 항상 인간 소년들이나 뱀파이어 헌터에게 부드럽게 배려하며 이야기하던 세리스 백작의 입에서 죽이겠다는 소리가 나올 줄은 몰랐군. 자신이 살기 위해 인간을 먹을 생각도 못하는 뱀파이어이신 세리스 백작이…”  
“네 녀석… 감히…감히…”

샤를이 말세르 자작에게 일격을 날리려 하자 말세르 자작이 손짓을 한다. 그러자 주변에서 눈치를 보고 있던 뱀파이어들이 서서히 그들 곁으로 모여든다. 이성이 반쯤 나간 상태이긴 하지만 샤를도 그 무언의 위협을 느낀다. 자작의 멱살을 잡고 있는 샤를의 손이 부들부들 떨린다.

“내가 말했지, 세리스 백작. 당신의 칼은 뒤집혀 있어. 공격해야 할 대상을 잘못 골랐다고. 우리 뱀파이어들은 어차피 인간을 사냥해서 그 피를 먹지 않으면 살 수 없어. 당신도 마찬가지이니까 방금 자기 밑에 깔린 인간, 아니 헌터가 누구인지도 모르고 피를 빨아먹은 것 아닌가?”  
“닥쳐!!!!”  
“큭…그리고 뱀파이어 헌터들은 그런 우리들을 사냥하고 다니지. 당신 ‘주인’인 디트리히는 그 중에서 우리가 가장 원한을 많이 품은 헌터이고. 다 우리들이 살기 위해서 하는 짓이란 말야, 세리스 백작. 내가 말하지 않았나? 이건, 죽이지 않으면 죽는 게임이라고. 어쨌든 당신도 우리의 ‘동족’ 이라면, 어느 편에 설지 잘 생각해 보는 게 좋을 거야.”  
“네놈들에게 동족이랍시고 비위를 맞출 바에야, 나도 모리스와 같은 길을 가겠다… 네게 복수하고 나서!!!”  
“흥, 과연 그럴 수 있을까? 그렇게 나온다면 어쩔 수 없지…”

주변에 있는 뱀파이어들이 천천히 샤를에게로 다가선다. 말은 복수를 하겠다고 소리친 샤를이지만 뱀파이어를 죽이는 일은 쉬운 것이 아니다. 더구나 아무리 신체능력이 각성했다고 해도 지금 그의 손에는 무기 하나 쥐어져 있지 않았다. 승산이 없다.

“세리스 백작, 당신 정도의 능력이라면 훌륭한 뱀파이어가 될 수도 있었을 텐데 말이야… 이거 아쉽게 됐군.”

주변의 뱀파이어들이 더욱 가까이 다가온다. 그들도 뱀파이어를 확실히 죽일 수 있는 무기가 없는 건 마찬가지이지만 수많은 송곳니와 날카로운 손들이 있다. 샤를은 더해지는 위협을 뿌리칠 수 없음을 알고, 자신의 아래에서 실실 웃고 있는 자작을 정말로 죽이고 싶은 충동을 느낀다.

_휘익—_

“으아악!!!”

“아악!!”

“크헉..!!”

순간 번쩍 하는 빛에 계단 쪽에서 샤를을 감싸오던 뱀파이어들이 우수수 떨어져나간다. 계단에 선 형체를 본 홀 안쪽의 뱀파이어들에게서도 비명소리가 터져 나온다.

“모리스 디트리히?! 죽었다고 했잖아!!”  
“저 핏자국을 봐!! 세리스 백작에게 물린 건 맞는데…”  
“어떻게 살아있는 거지?! 미친 뱀파이어가 물어도 죽일 수 없다고!?”  
“저 사람도 뱀파이어가 된 건가?? 아니야, 하지만 은을 들고도 멀쩡하잖아!?”  
“세, 세상에… 이제 우린 모두 죽을거야!!”

피범벅이 되었는데도 강렬한 눈빛을 보내며 계단에 선 모리스의 손에는 방금 휘두른 은 채찍이 불빛에 번뜩인다. 검은 머리칼이 그가 계단을 하나씩 내려올 때마다 조금씩 흔들린다.

“…디트리히?!”  
“…모리스!!!!!”

놀란 건 홀에 서 있는 뱀파이어들뿐만 아니라, 바닥에 엉켜 있는 샤를과 자작도 마찬가지다. 다만 놀란 감정이 달랐을 뿐. 자작의 충격과 다르게 샤를은 간절한 기쁨을 느끼며 모리스의 이름을 부른다.

“모리스!!!”  
“…정신차려.”

자신의 이름을 부르는 샤를 앞에서 모리스의 표정은 딱딱하게 굳은 채로 변하지 않는다. 그가 방금 내뱉은 말은 상당한 냉기를 담고 있었다. 샤를은 그 말을 듣고 문득 이성을 되찾는다. 그리고 더 늦기 전에 그가 모리스를 돕기 위해 할 수 있는 일을 한다.

“으아악!!!”

분명 죽었다고 생각한 모리스의 등장에 혼이 빠져 있던 자작은 위에서 강력한 힘으로 샤를이 내지른 주먹에 맞고 고통의 비명을 지른다. 그가 반격을 해 오기 전 샤를은 재빨리 그 위에서 살짝 일어나 자작의 몸을 뒤집는다. 뒤늦게 정신을 차린 자작은 버둥거려 보지만 이미 샤를의 몸이 그의 상체를 꾹 누르고 있어 쉽사리 움직일 수가 없다. 이를 본 주변의 몇몇 뱀파이어가 앞으로 나서보려 하지만 모리스가 은 채찍을 다시 위로 들어올리자 그 자리에서 굳는다. 대부분의 뱀파이어는 이미 뒷걸음질을 치고 있다.

“…비켜.”

샤를이 자작 위에서 물러나자 모리스는 그 순간을 놓치지 않고 들고 있던 은 채찍을 있는 힘껏 자작을 향해 휘두른다. 완벽한 명중이다. 더 이상 샤를이 위에서 그를 누르지 않아도 자작은 더 이상 제대로 몸을 가누지 못한다.

“거기 원숭이들, 잘 봐둬. 앞으로 나나 샤를을 건드리는 것들은 전부 이렇게 만들어 줄 테니.”

충격과 공포로 온 몸이 굳은 뱀파이어들 앞에서 모리스는 날카롭게 갈린 은 단도를 품속에서 꺼낸다. 그리곤 한 치의 망설임도 없이 자작의 가슴을 향해 내리꽂는다.

_푸욱—_

“꺄악!!”  
“도망쳐!!!”

정중앙에 은으로 된 단도가 꽂힌 자작의 몸이 온데간데없이 사라지고, 굳어 있던 뱀파이어들이 혼비백산하여 너도 나도 저택 밖으로 뛰쳐나간다. 그 상태 그대로 서 있으니 곧 공포에 질린 뱀파이어들의 발걸음 소리도 잦아든다. 텅 빈 중앙 홀을 채우는 건 오직 모리스와 샤를의 숨소리 뿐이다. 위험이 전부 사라진 것을 감지하자마자 샤를이 모리스에게로 시선을 돌린다.

“모리스!!! 괜찮아…괜찮은 거야?!? 나…내가…”  
“괜찮…큭…!”

샤를이 모리스의 품 속으로 뛰어들어 온다. 긴장이 풀리자 참고 있던 울음이 터졌는지 팔 안에서 흐느끼며 운다. 모리스도 겨우 정신력으로 붙잡고 있던 긴장이 풀리고 어지럼증이 찾아와 바닥에 주저앉는다.

“흑…흐흑…내가 모리스의…모리스의 피를…!”

어차피 지금 샤를을 말린다 해봤자 크게 소득이 없을 것 같아 모리스는 샤를을 안은 상태로 자신의 상처에 직접 치유 마법을 발동한다. 뱀파이어 헌터가 되기 전 그가 치유사로서 이름을 날린 것이 무색하지 않게 상처는 빠른 속도로 아물기 시작한다. 상처가 어느 정도 치유될 때쯤 샤를이 정신을 차리고 고개를 든다.

“다 울었어?”  
“모, 모리스…그런데 어떻게..?”  
“네 이빨자국이 어디에 났는지 자세히 봐, 이 바보야.”

그 말에 샤를은 모리스의 피범벅이 된 목을 자세히 살펴본다. 분명 피로 얼룩지기는 했지만, 그 어디에도 선명해야 할 송곳니 자국이 없다. 벙찐 샤를에게 모리스가 왼쪽 손목을 들어 보인다. 뚜렷하게 보이는 구멍. 모리스의 치유 마법으로 더 이상 피가 흘러나오거나 하지는 않지만 흉터는 남을 것 같다.

“자세한 설명은 나중에. 일단 지금은 누가 의심할 지 모르니 핏자국 좀 닦고, 집으로 가자고. 좀 어지럽긴 한데…”  
“모리스…내가 도와줄게.”  
“됐어, 이런 것쯤은 내가…윽…”

모리스는 자리에서 일어나려다 순간 다시 닥치는 어지럼증에 다시 주저앉는다. 결국 다 자기 탓이라고 울먹이는 샤를이 그를 달래려다 체념한 모리스의 핏자국을 전부 닦아준 후, 샤를의 부축을 받으며 그들은 집으로 돌아간다. 모리스는 자기가 지켜줘야 했을 샤를이 결국 자기를 부축해서 집으로 데려가는 상황이 아이러니하다고 생각하면서도 대체 이 사건을 어떻게 윗대가리 멍청이들에게 보고해야 할지 속으로 짜증을 내며 걷는다.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 약 후방주의 (?
> 
> 이런 건 후방주의가 아니라고 듣긴 했는데 그래도 의견이 갈리네요..;;

집으로 돌아온 이후 샤를은 3일 동안이나 제대로 먹고(?) 자고 씻지도 못했으니 당장 욕실부터 들어갔다 오라는 모리스의 강요에 못 이겨 걱정을 뒤로 하고 샤워를 하고 나왔다. 잠옷 가운으로 갈아입은 뒤 모리스를 부르자 정원에서 목소리가 들려온다.

“모리스, 이제 너도 씻어야…”  
“잠깐 머리 좀 식히려고. 어차피 지금은 상처가 아직 다 안 아물어서 안 씻는게 나아.”  
“……”  
“그런 얼굴 하지 마라, 좀. 네 잘못이 아니야.”

모리스의 말에도 샤를은 제자리에서 고개를 숙이고 아무 말도 하지 못한다. 그 모습을 본 모리스가 한숨을 쉬며 샤를에게 손짓을 한다.

“이리 와. 아직 해가 뜨려면 한참 남았으니까 정원에서 잠깐 쉬면서 마음도 가라앉힐 겸 해서.”

샤를은 조용히 모리스가 앉아있는 벤치 옆에 가서 앉는다. 피가 멎은 지 오래지만 붉게 자국이 남은 모리스의 왼쪽 손목을 보며 눈을 질끈 감는다. 모리스가 샤를의 눈 앞에서 그 상처를 보여서는 안 되겠다고 생각했는지 붕대를 가져와 손목에 감기 시작한다. 아무 말 없이 앞만 바라보고 있던 두 사람 사이의 정적을 깬 것은 모리스다.

“샤를.”  
“응…”  
“넌, 내가 뱀파이어 헌터로 계속 활동하는 거, 싫어?”

샤를은 모리스의 질문에 바로 대답하지 못한다. 자신은 뱀파이어이고, 모리스는 헌터이기 때문에 사실 예전에는 같이 있으면 뭔가 부담스럽기도 했다.

“싫진 않아… 내 생각이랑 상관없이 모리스, 네가 하고 싶은 일을 해야지.”  
“싫으면 확실하게 말해. 나야 뭐, 꼭 헌터가 아니더라도 다른 걸 할 수 있으니까.”

맞는 말이다. 어차피 모리스가 뱀파이어 헌터로서 활동한 시간은 그리 길지도 않았다. 그 전에는 천재 치유사로 불리기도 했으니까. 모리스가 원한다면 언제든지 과거로 돌아갈 수도 있을 것이다. 하지만…

“모리스 넌… 나 같은 뱀파이어는 사냥하지 않으니까. 옆에서 너 같은 헌터가 날 지켜준다고 생각하면 든든한걸.”  
“…!”

모리스가 적잖이 놀란 듯한 표정을 짓는다. 이윽고 그의 표정에 살며시 미소가 떠오른다.

“지켜주는 게 맞긴 한데, 앞으로 또 갑자기 사라지면 그땐 지금보다 훨씬 더 거칠게 다뤄 줄 테니 각오해야 할 거야. 네 잘못은 아니었지만 너를 찾느라 내가 얼마나 힘들었는 줄 알아?”  
“…미안해…내가…”  
“또 그런다! 오늘 일은 네 잘못이 아니라고 했지?!”  
“하지만…”

모리스가 체념한 듯 고개를 절레절레 젓는다. 샤를은 가만히 침묵하고 있으면 모리스에게 또 잔소리를 들을까 봐 아까부터 궁금했던 것을 물어본다.

“그런데 모리스, 아까 저택에서… 대체 어떻게 된 일이야?”  
“너도 못 알아챈 거냐? 하긴, 애초에 제정신이 아니었으니 제대로 기억하지 못하겠지. 넌 평소에 내 피만 조금씩 먹느라, 항상 다른 뱀파이어들보다 피를 적게 먹었어. 당연히 자연스레 네 몸이 그 정도 양의 피만 섭취하는 데에 적응을 했을 거고. 네가 제정신으로 돌아오기 위해서 필요한 피의 양이 그 녀석들이 계산한 양보다 훨씬 적다는 얘기야. 그리고 알다시피 내 피는 일반 사람들보다 혼에너지가 더 많이 들어가 있으니, 네가 마시게 될 피가 내 것이라면 필요한 양이 더 줄어든다는 거지. 그래서 그 녀석들은 네가 제정신이 될 때쯤이면 내가 과다출혈로 죽었을 거라 생각했겠지만 실은 이정도 선에서 그칠 수 있었던 거지. 조금 위험하긴 했지만.”  
“아…”  
“원래 네가 당연히 내 목을 물려고 하긴 했는데, 마지막 순간에 내가 팔을 움직여서 네 송곳니 아래에 내 손목을 놓은 거고. 아무리 그렇다고는 해도, 네 상태를 되돌리려면 꽤 피가 많이 필요했을 테니까. 이걸 모르는 멍청이들은 내 목에 묻은 피만 보고 내가 뱀파이어에게 목을 물려도 죽지 않는다고 생각해서 겁을 먹고 도망갔겠지.”  
“모리스, 정말 너는… 어떻게 거기서 그런 생각을 할 수 있을까…”  
“훗, 나랑 내 뱀파이어를 같이 살리기 위해서라면 나 같은 천재한테 그런 것쯤은 아무것도 아니지.”  
“내 뱀파이어...? 잠깐, 모리스!! 너 정말, 이 상황에서!!”

샤를이 얼굴을 붉히며 항의하는 모습을 모리스는 여유롭게 바라본다. 그러고는 장난기가 어려 있으면서도 복잡한 표정으로 말을 잇는다.

“왜, 너는 네가 뱀파이어인 게 싫어?”  
“그건…”

샤를의 분위기가 다시 가라앉는다. 사실 한두 번 이렇게 생각한 게 아니다.

“내가 뱀파이어라서 평소에 네가 편하게 활동하지도 못하고, 항상 나를 숨겨줘야 하니까… 오늘같은 일도 내가 뱀파이어만 아니었더라면 일어나지 않았겠지? 그래서, 만약 내가 일반적인 인간이었다면…그랬다면…”  
“날 만나지 못했겠지?”  
“뭐…?”

샤를은 순간 깜짝 놀라 모리스를 바라본다. 모리스는 얼굴에 그만의 특유의 웃음을 띄운 채 말을 계속한다.

“너도 알겠지만 난 그냥 일반인이라면 관심 없어. 뭔가 특별한 게 있지도 않은 사람들한테 관심 줘 봤자 나올 게 딱히 없어서 시간 낭비거든. 특히나 그냥 일반적인 귀족 백작이셨다면 말이야.”  
“모리스..!”  
“뱀파이어 헌터다 보니, 당연히 뱀파이어에게 관심을 갖게 된 거고. 그것도 대부분은 그저 처리 대상으로만이지만. 뱀파이어인데도 인간을 탐하지도 않고, 내 말도 이렇게 고분고분 잘 듣는 뱀파이어라서 샤를, 네게 관심을 가지게 된 건데, 네가 뱀파이어가 아니었다면 날 만나지 못했겠지? 이래도 네가 뱀파이어인게 싫어?”

멍하니 있던 샤를은 곧 정신을 차리고 여유롭게 웃고 있는 모리스를 쳐다본다. _모리스와 이렇게 만날 수 있었던 이유가 내가 뱀파이어이기 때문이라니…그렇다면…_

“취소할게. 너와 이렇게 될 수 있었던 이유가 내가 뱀파이어라서면, 그것만으로 충분한 것 같아.”  
“그래, 그렇게 나와야지…”

한쪽 다리를 꼰 채로 샤를 옆에 가만히 앉아 있던 모리스가 다리를 풀고 샤를 쪽으로 몸을 돌린다. 샤를은, 그런 모리스의 자세를 너무 잘 알고 있다.

“네가 갇혀있는 동안… 좀 더 빨리 가지 못해서 미안해. 3일이나 됐으니, 정말 힘들었을 텐데…”  
“아니야, 미안해야 할 건 나지, 내가 네게 무슨 짓을 했는지 봐…”  
“그건 네 잘못 아니라고 했지!!”  
“모리스, 네가 늦게 온 것도 네 잘못이 아냐..!”  
“휴, 그만하자. 어쨌든 힘들게 혼자서 버티고 있었으니, 그에 맞는 상을 줘야겠지?”

모리스의 눈이 반짝거리며 빛난다. 뱀파이어가 아님에도 루비처럼 붉게 빛나는 그의 눈동자가 샤를을 꿰뚫듯이 쳐다본다. 이럴 때마다 샤를은 가끔씩 그가 뱀파이어를 사냥할 때 그의 눈도 무기로 쓸 수 있겠다고 생각한다.

모리스가 몸을 완전히 돌려 샤를 쪽을 향하게 한다. 샤를 뒤에는 나무기둥이 있어서 더 이상 뒤로 갈 수가 없다. 어차피, 샤를도 딱히 뒤로 갈 생각은 없다.

모리스의 입술이 가까워지는 걸 느끼고 샤를은 눈을 살짝 감는다.

…그러나 생각했던 것이 오지 않자 다시 슬며시 눈을 뜬다. 자신의 바로 앞에 멈춰서 자신을 바라보는 모리스의 눈은 샤를의 입에 고정되어 있다.

“모리스..?”  
“미안, 잠깐 생각에 빠져 있었어.”

그러곤 모리스의 오른손이 샤를의 턱을 휙 하고 잡는다. 갑자기 턱을 잡혀 샤를이 벙찐 표정으로 있는 동안 모리스가 샤를의 입을 벌린다.

“…?!?”  
“왜, 그렇게까지 놀랄 거 없잖아? 내 유일한 뱀파이어에게 주는 입맞춤인데, 뱀파이어에게 주는 것 답게 해야 하지 않을까 싶어서 말이야.”  
“그게 무슨..?”

눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 쳐다보는 샤를을 무시한 채 모리스가 오른손의 검지를 샤를의 입 속으로 넣는다. 입안에 돋은 뱀파이어만이 가진 송곳니에 지그시 누르자 이윽고 붉은 핏방울이 맺힌다.

“…!!”  
“괜찮아, 하나도 안 아퍼. 어차피 이정도 상처는 상처라고 하기도 뭐하니까.”

샤를의 입 속에서 손가락을 뺀 모리스가 손가락에 맺힌 피를 자신의 입술에 마치 립스틱을 바르듯 바른다. 원래 붉은 편인 모리스의 입술에 그의 피가 살짝 스며들어 좀 더 붉어 보인다. 샤를은 점점 빨라지는 심장박동을 늦추려고 열심히 노력한다. 얼굴이 점점 붉어지며 시선을 피하는 샤를을 보고 모리스가 재밌다는 듯이 피식 웃는다.

“넌 뱀파이어니까. 이렇게 하면 좀 더 맛있어 보일려나?”  
“꼭 그렇게 안 해도…..!”

뭔가 말하고 있던 샤를의 입에 이번에는 모리스가 틈을 주지 않고 바로 자신의 입을 맞춘다. 샤를은 모리스에게서만 나는 독특한 그의 피의 향기와 입술의 감촉을 느낀다. 정확히 말하면, 모리스가 샤를을 그의 입술 쪽으로 이끌어 방금 그가 발라놓은 핏자국을 지우도록 한다.

“으음…”  
“왜, 맛있어?”  
“아니, 그게 아니…읍…”

잠깐 샤를에게서 떨어져 짧은 질문을 던진 모리스가 다시 샤를의 말을 막는다. 샤를은 숨이 차서 몸을 약간 비틀지만 모리스가 아직은 그를 놔주지 않자 포기한다. 모리스의 혀가 샤를의 송곳니를 톡톡 건드리며 살짝 핥는다. 뱀파이어의 송곳니는 일반 인간의 송곳니와 구조가 달라서 다른 이빨보다 훨씬 민감하다. 모리스가 계속해서 재밌다는 듯이 송곳니를 건드리자 주어지는 자극에 샤를의 몸이 부르르 떨린다.

“모리스, 그만…”  
“응? 그만하라고?”

모리스가 다시 입을 떼고 정말로 그만하길 원하는 게 아니지 않느냐는 듯한 표정과 말투로 샤를을 쳐다본다. 잠깐 가빠진 호흡을 정리한 샤를이 다시 모리스를 바라본다. 아직 숨이 규칙적으로 돌아온 건 아니지만 샤를의 눈은 이미 더 원한다고 모리스에게 애원하고 있다.

“정말 그만할까?”  
“아니…”  
“그럼? 확실하게 말해, 안 그러면 모르겠으니까.”  
“모리스…다 알면서…”  
“내가? 글쎄다, 내가 마지막으로 들은 말은 그만하라는 것밖에 없는데. 그럼 그만해야—”

정말 모르겠다는 투로 장난스럽게 얘기하던 모리스의 말을 이번에는 샤를이 앞쪽으로 고개를 숙여 막는다. 이미 말하던 중이라 열려있던 모리스의 입 속으로 샤를의 혀가 미끄러져 들어간다.

“흐음…”

평소에 먼저 입을 대는 쪽은 모리스인지라, 이렇게 적극적인 샤를이 신기하다는 듯 모리스는 실눈을 뜨고 바라보며 잠깐 동안 샤를이 원하는 대로 움직임에 따라가 준다. 반면 샤를은 모리스가 조금이라도 떨어지는 게 싫다는 듯이 헌터의 입 속을 누빈다. 다시 한 번 숨을 쉬기 위해 두 사람이 잠깐 떨어졌을 때 모리스가 다시 입을 연다.

“…오랜만인데? 샤를이 이렇게 대담할 줄이야. 감히 나 같은 천재 헌터의 입을 탐하려 하다니.”  
“그러니까… 그만하지 말아줘… 모리스…”  
“좋아, 정답이야, 샤를.”

그때 샤를의 눈에 모리스의 입술이 들어온다. 방금 전까지만 해도 마냥 맨질맨질하기만 했던 모리스의 입술에 생채기가 나 있다. 선명한 붉은 선이 그곳에서 피어오르기 시작한다. 조금 전에 샤를이 너무 가까이 붙는 바람에 그의 송곳니가 스쳐 지나간 것 같은 자국이다.

“모리스..! 네 입술… 내가 또..!”

그제서야 모리스도 피가 흐르는 자신의 입술을 알아챈다. 샤를은 마치 큰 잘못이라도 한 것처럼 원래 새하얀 얼굴이 더 새하얗게 변해간다. 모리스는 그런 샤를을 보며 정말 안되겠다는 듯이 눈을 굴린다.

“이런 적이 한두 번이어야지. 이제 적응할 때도 된 거 아냐?”  
“그래도 오늘은..! 네가 이미 피를 많이 흘렸는데, 여기서 또 이렇게…”

모리스가 말하고 있던 샤를을 강한 눈빛으로 쏘아보자 기세에 눌린 샤를이 입을 닫는다. 하지만 여전히 바닥을 쳐다보며 시선을 피하는 샤를에게, 모리스가 그의 한쪽 귀에 자신의 입을 가져가 작게 속삭인다.

“그런데 말야…조금 전에 나 같은 천재의 입을 탐한다고 한 건 그냥 한 말이었는데 진짜가 돼버렸네? 뱀파이어로서 피를 탐하는 본능은 너한테도 남아있으니까. “  
“모리스…”

모리스가 갑자기 왜 그런 말을 하는 건지 알 수 없는 샤를은 죄책감과 긴장감에 몸을 부르르 떤다. 더구나 자세 때문에 자신의 입 바로 앞에 모리스의 목이 있는 바람에 샤를은 이를 보지 않으려 눈을 다시 감아야 했다. 모리스가 이를 느끼고, 샤를의 긴장을 풀어주려는 듯이 그의 귓볼을 살짝 핥는다. 갑자기 느껴진 축축한 감촉에 정자세로 앉아 있던 샤를의 몸이 떨리며 흐트러진다. 그대로 귀에서 볼을 타고 다시 원래 위치로 돌아온 모리스는 감겨 있는 샤를의 눈꺼풀을 손으로 살짝 들어올린다. 복잡한 감정이 뒤섞인 채 자신을 간절하게 바라보는 두 붉은 눈을 보고 그는 만족감을 느낀다.

“하지만, 내가 피를 흘리게 한 값은 이따가 받아낼 테니 각오하고 있어.”

모리스가 그렇게 말하며 샤를의 어깨를 짚고 위로 올라탄다. 모리스가 샤를의 허벅지 위에 무릎을 올리고 그의 양 어깨를 손으로 잡아 균형을 잡는다. 샤를은 갑자기 더해진 무게에 살짝 신음하면서도 모리스가 떨어지지 않도록 하기 위해 최대한 움직이지 않으려고 노력한다. 그런 샤를을 위쪽에서 내려다보며 모리스는 샤를이 자신과 눈을 맞추지 않고 있는 게 마음에 안 든다는 듯 샤를의 고개를 잡아 확 위로 젖힌다. 그 순간적인 움직임에 샤를은 깜짝 놀라 토끼눈을 하고 모리스를 바라본다.

“만약에 나도 뱀파이어였다면 네 피가 무슨 맛인지 알아볼 수도 있을 텐데 말이야. 다른 놈들처럼 많이 마시는 게 아니라 너가 나한테 하듯이 조금씩만 맛보면 괜찮았을 것 같은데… 안 그래?”

양 팔을 쭉 뻗어 샤를을 잡고 있던 모리스는 팔을 접어 샤를의 어깨에 자신의 팔꿈치가 올라가도록 한다. 그 때문에 자연스럽게 모리스와 샤를 사이의 거리가 다시 가까워지자 샤를이 침을 꿀꺽 삼킨다. 목이 완전히 노출된 탓에 그의 목젖이 움직이는 게 상당히 잘 보인다.

“모, 모리스…”  
“계속 얘기해 봐. 움직이는 게 재밌어 보이네.”

샤를은 자신의 위에서 자신을 신기하다는 듯이 관찰하는 모리스가 너무 가까운 탓에 아무 말도 제대로 하지 못하고 계속 차오르는 침만을 꿀꺽 삼킨다. 모리스가 이따금씩 위아래로 출렁거리는 샤를의 목젖을 손가락으로 톡톡 건드렸다가, 마치 자신이 뱀파이어였다면 했을 법한 동작으로 그의 목을 손으로 잡고 쓸어내린다. 모리스의 장난에 샤를은 간지러운지 몸을 꿈틀거리며 움직인다.

“가만 있어, 떨어지잖아!”  
“으음…그, 그래도…아…”

움직인 샤를 탓에 살짝 휘청거린 모리스가 다시 균형을 잡는다. 다시 이어지는 모리스의 애무에 이미 몸이 지쳐가는 샤를의 입에서 계속 신음소리가 흘러나온다.

“힘들어? 그만할까?”  
“괘, 괜찮…하…아아…”  
“딱히 괜찮아 보이는 것 같지는 않은데. 뭐, 나야 아무래도 좋아. 그래도 빨리 끝내주는 게 나을 것 같네.”

모리스가 씩 웃으며 다시 샤를의 턱을 잡고 그의 눈이 자신의 눈과 일치하도록 고정시킨다. 샤를은 눈이 반쯤 닫힌 채 모리스에게 애원하듯 바라본다.

“아까 내 입술에서 흘린 피는 다시 네가 가져가도록 해. 그 대신 나도 네게서 가져갈 수 있는 걸 가져갈 테니까.”

그 말을 마치고 모리스의 입술이 다시 샤를의 것과 겹쳐진다. 아까 전에 비교적 부드럽게 샤를의 입속을 만지작거리던 것과는 다르게 이번에는 보다 더 공격적으로 모리스의 혀가 날뛴다. 샤를의 입속으로 침범한 혀가 샤를이 제대로 맞반응할 틈도 주지 않고 그를 이끈다. 샤를의 혀가 모리스의 입술을 훑자 아까 모리스가 흘린 피의 맛이 달콤하게 그의 입속에 퍼진다.

“음…후…”  
“벌써 힘든 거야? 난 아직 네게서 뺏어가야 할 게 남아 있다고.”

샤를이 괴로운 듯이 모리스의 가슴을 살짝씩 치며 고개를 흔들어 모리스가 떨어지게 하자 돌아오는 모리스의 반응이었다. 괴로워하는 샤를을 아주 잠깐 동안 쉬게 해준 모리스가 이내 다시 샤를에게 입을 맞춘다. 다시 끊긴 산소에 곧 샤를의 표정이 고통으로 일그러진다.

“아…하…으윽…모…리스…”  
“쉿. 조용히 있어.”

모리스의 혀가 샤를의 입속으로 또다시 침투해 앞니부터 송곳니를 거쳐 어금니까지 그의 치열을 부드럽게 훑는다. 모리스가 송곳니가 있는 곳에서 머무르며 살살 샤를을 쓰다듬자 샤를은 혹시라도 또 모리스에게 상처를 내는 건 아닐까 잔뜩 긴장한 상태에서 그의 애무를 받아들여야 했다. 모리스가 굳어버린 채로 살짝 부들부들 떠는 샤를이 귀엽다는 듯이 바라보며 손을 들어올려 볼과 목을 주무르며 자극을 보낸다. 모리스가 다치지 않게 조심하느라 완전히 긴장했으면서도 산소가 부족해 괴로움에 몸부림치는 샤를을 모리스는 쉽게 놓아주지 않는다. 결국 쉴새 없이 몸을 공격받던 샤를은 포기하듯 모리스의 팔을 잡고 매달리며 고통을 참는다. 그리곤 모리스에 의해 주어지는 쾌락이 그의 온 몸을 달리도록 내버려둔다.

“하아…아아…”  
“이 정도면 충분하겠지?”

한참 동안 그렇게 장난을 치던 모리스가 이내 샤를에게서 떨어진다. 샤를은 감고 있던 눈을 슬며시 뜨고 모리스를 바라본다. 모리스의 눈은 여전히 반짝거리는 반면 샤를의 눈은 꽤나 힘들었는지 초점이 흐리다. 겨우 숨을 자유롭게 쉴 수 있게 된 샤를의 숨이 거칠고 불규칙적이다.

“슬슬 들어가야지? 어쨌든 너나 나나, 꽤나 무리를 했으니 좀 쉬어야 될 필요가 있다고.”  
“모리스…잠깐.”  
“아?”  
“…보고 싶었어. 3일 동안, 내가 너를 물게 만들 거라는 걸 안 이후에도… 네가 안 왔으면 좋겠다고 생각하면서도 또 보고 싶었어…”  
“…훗. 당연한 소릴…”

모리스가 먼저 일어나 샤를을 잡고 일으킨다. 아까 피를 많이 잃은 탓에 갑자기 어지럼증이 찾아와 휘청거리는 모리스를 샤를이 잡아주자 곧 안정된다. 손을 이마에 집고 흔들리는 시야가 되돌아올 때까지 기다렸다가 모리스가 다시 말을 잇는다.

“샤를, 넌 정말… 내가 가장 사냥하고 싶은 뱀파이어야.”

“이리 와, 샤를. 또 혼자 있다가 다른 뱀파이어한테 납치되기라도 하면 내가 귀찮아진다고.”  
“모리스, 아직 제대로 먹지도 않았잖아, 배고프지 않겠어? 괜찮은 거야?”  
“나는 괜찮으니까, 네 몸이나 걱정하라고.”  
“그런데 아까 이미 네 피를 많이 마셔 버린 바람에, 나는 이미 괜찮아졌는걸…”  
“그럼 앞으로에 해당되는 말이야. 알아서 생각해.”  
“…?”  
“그리고 생각해 본 건데, 앞으로는 너를 묶어놓던지 해야겠어.”  
“모리스, 내가 정말로 애완견도 아니고! 굳이 그러지 않아도…”  
“내가 지켜볼 수 있는 반경에서 네가 벗어나기라도 하면 어쩔 건데?”  
“…은으로는 묶지 말아줘.”  
“아? 은이라… 왜, 너가 이야기하니 생각난 건데, 가끔은 고통스러워하면서 내 이름을 소리쳐 불리는 네 모습도 보고 싶은 걸.”  
 _“모리스!!!!!!”_  
“장난이야.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 제 팬픽을 읽어주셔서 감사드립니다!!
> 
> 혹시 이 팬픽에 대해 추가적인 디테일을 알고 싶으시면 제 트위터 (https://twitter.com/sorlteny) 에 있습니다 :)
> 
> +댓글은 저한테 큰 힘이 됩니다 :D


End file.
